My Boyfriends Brother, My Brothers Girlfriend
by MercuryComet63
Summary: Bella's with Emmett. They have been together all through high school but senior year soon gets complicated when Emmett's brother, Edward, starts expressing his feelings for Bella. -Full summary inside
1. Chp1 Crash Into You

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of **_**Stephenie Meyer**__**.**__**MercuryComet63**_** is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I did write this Fanfic story though.**

* * *

**My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend**

**Summary:**

**When Bella's relationship with Jasper doesn't work out, she starts dating Emmett Cullen. They click and are together all through high school but senior year soon gets complicated when Emmett's brother, Edward, starts expressing his feelings for Bella. Bella then starts doubting her feelings. Will an affair start? Will there always be a love triangle? And is Bella really in love with Emmett? Does she really actually belong with Jasper? And is Jacob holding back? How is she going to get rid of Mike? She asks for one guy and gets FIVE? What does Alice think of it all?- **_**AH, Lemons, some language, gets really complicated... **_

* * *

**Chapter One – Crash Into You**

**BPOV**

* * *

I could feel the heat of his arms around me. He was spooning behind me, with his right arm resting on my waist, and his left under my head acting as a second pillow, I did indeed prefer his arm to any pillow. My back was right up against his chest, I could feel every part of his body against mine.

_Every part..._

I slowly moved the lower half of my body away from his and then leaned my upper half closer to him, he stirred from his sleep and his grip on my body tightened while he buried his head in my hair, breathing me in. I smiled and placed my right hand over his that was now right around my body and gripping my left ribcage. In this new position his arm was pressed against my breasts and I knew it was no accident of his. I smiled and moved back closer to him, which brought his morning wood up against my ass again. He moaned into the back of my neck and I wriggled my ass against him.

"Bella..." He growled but I heard the sleepiness in his voice but my girly bits still started to wake up at the sound. "Don't start something you aren't prepared to finish.." I smiled and wriggled my ass again, harder this time, and I felt him rub against me in response.

"Who says I'm not prepared to finish this...?" I said and ground my ass on him this time, he growled and my girl bits then chanted that they were awake.

_I'm up, I'm up, I'm up..._

"Or do you want me to stop?" I said, then leaned away from him and started moving to the side of the bed away from the middle were he was lying. I got about a foot away from him then was pulled back against his chest and he tightened his grip on me again. I smiled and turned in his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Mmm... Morning" He mumbled against my lips. I smiled against his lips and nodded kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His hands splayed across my back pulling me closer to him. He moaned into the kiss when his erection came in contact with me. My girly bits started to signal where to land the plane.

He flipped us so that I was on top of him and held onto my hips, grinding me on his erection.

"_Emmett..."_ I moaned loudly, then remembered there were other people in the house and made a mental note to be quiet. He grunted in response, and moved my hips against his harder. I moaned and sat up, putting my hands on his chest and grinding myself down on him harder.

"_Fuck_... Bella" He sat up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing me. Still working our hips against each other I trailed my hands down his chest feeling his muscles and started to lift the hem of his shirt up. He helped me, pulling back and lifting his arms above his head. And then he was kissing me again and pushing his tongue into my mouth, while I ground myself on him. Our breathing had become heavy and loud but I was feeling to good to be embarrassed about that.

I pushed him back down on to the bed still kissing him. When I needed to breathe my lips moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling. His hands moved to my hips again moving me on him to a rhythm he liked. He flipped us again, and positioned himself between my legs and ground himself against me.

My tank top was soon on the floor and he was paying great attention to me hard nipples. I moaned aching up into his touch when he gently bit down on my right peak, while fondling my left. I hooked my ankles against his carves and moved my hips against his.

His left hand trailed down my side and came to rest on my hip, flicking the waistband of his boxers that I was wearing. I paused my movements against his hips, but then carried on.

_I wanted this, I needed this...I didn't want to come just by the friction anymore._

His fingers slid just under the waistband of his boxes, asking me for permission. I moved one of my hands from his hair and grabbed the his hand, leading him down to where I needed him. He hesitated but then moved his fingers against me, stroking my wet lips.

"God... Bella, you're so wet..." Emmett moved his fingers against me harder and his thumb went to my clit, just as he pushed a finger into me.

My body tensed from the pleasurable sensation that ran through me when his finger entered my hot core for the first time. He quickly started to pump his finger and I moaned. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him, flicking my tongue against his lips then darting it into his mouth when his lips parted.

"Emmett... More..." I said against his lips when he pushed his finger into me harder.

Understanding me, he used two fingers then and I started to move my hips against his hand, grinding myself on him.

I moaned his name softly when I came, clenching around his fingers and grasping his shoulders. Emmett pulled his fingers from me and looked at me with a curious expression but still smiling. I tried to catch my breathe and smiled up at him.

"What brought that on?" He said leaning on his elbows above me, which meant our chests were pressed together.

"Thought we'd waited long enough..." I answered. "Why? Don't you want to go rather?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No! I mean." He cleared his throat and collected himself before continuing. "It's just... Bella we've been together for nearly two years now…and you've never really wanted to go past dry sex...Don't get me wrong but that's great... I just... I just don't understand… Why now?"

I smiled and leaned up the short distance to kiss him. "It just felt right… I wanted to." I kissed him again and then it become quite clear that he hadn't gotten the release I had when he moved against me.

"That... And I'm _really_ horny..." I said smirking my new found sexy smirk and trailing my hand down between the small gap between our bodies and grasping him in my hand over his boxes. His head dropped to my shoulder when I started to stroke him.

"Bella... You don't hav-" I cut him off when I quickly shoved against his chest pushing him on his back. I slid down his body and peeled his boxes off, when his big and proud cock sprung free I moaned softly and grasped him in my hand, something I'd never done before, but Alice had given me enough tips to know what worked and what didn't.

I grasped the base of him and tightened my hold, pumping twice before quickly darted my tongue out to lick at the pre-cum on his slit.

"_Fuck_..." He hissed and gripped the sheets beneath him. I then took the tip of him into mouth and sucked, swirling my tongue. I heard Emmett groan loudly and hoped no one in the house heard. I took as much of him in my mouth, listening to the sounds Emmett was making to try and see what he liked best. What I couldn't fit I pumped with my hand, which was quite abit. He was really big. When I glanced up at him, his head was thrown back and neck muscles strained.

"Bella... I'm not gonna last long..." He hissed between his teeth. I knew he was trying not to thrust up into my mouth, Alice had warned me about that and he kept his hands on the sheets, gripping them tightly.

I bobbed my head over him faster and took him as deep as I could, I waited for the gag reflex and when it didn't come I tightened my lips and hollowed my cheeks, pumped my hand and gently, when I moved my mouth back up his length, dragged my teeth over him this time. I heard Emmett swear loudly and then felt the warm spurts of cum shoot into my mouth.

It wasn't the worse thing I had ever tasted, but I wasn't about to live off it. I swallowed all he gave me quickly, then moved my mouth over him twice more to let him ride out his orgasm.

His breathing was still ragged when I removed my mouth with a soft pop. He pulled me up his body and kissed me with fever. I kissed him back with the same passion and smiled when his arms held me to his chest.

"Bella... Are you sure you haven't done that before... Cause… Jesus… That was- That was fantastic." He said looking up at me.

I smiled and kissed him again quickly. "Well thank you. You weren't _so bad_ with those fingers of yours either..." I said grinning at my teasing.

He growled at me and flipped us again, attacking my neck while I giggled and squirmed underneath him.

He pulled back, and looked down at me, his body hovering over mine. "Bella... You didn't... You didn't have to – to swallow..."

"Mmm, I know… But I wanted to." I said, quickly pushing him back and getting out of bed.

I glanced at the clock on Emmett's bed side table after putting my tank top on.

"Right, you need to get up, and get showered. Its 07:09. So come on, up you get. I'll use the guest shower."

"We could just use my shower, you know?" He asked me while putting his boxes on.

"Yeah, and risk getting attacked by you? I think not..." I gave him a peck on the lips quickly, grabbed my over night bathroom bag and then walked out of his room shutting the door behind me. I glanced at Edwards closed door that was across the hall.

_Good he's still asleep. _

I then walked to the bathroom that was one door down. Closing the door, I placed my bag on the toilet seat and turned the shower on, letting it warm up while I brushed my teeth.

I was thrilled that we'd taken the next step and I knew that probably no one would understand why two horny teenagers that had been going out for two years wouldn't have already been having sex. I'd barely let Emmett touch me in the time we have been together. But he never complained, never pressured me. Always told me that when I was ready we'd take the next step. Telling me he'd wait.

Of course, we'd had dry sex, grinding against each others clothed bodies and making out like the two teens we were on his bed, I'd let him feel me up and then he'd have to excuse himself to take care of a certain problem but that was it until this morning. I didn't know what really made me do it. Maybe it was because of the two years of getting hot and bothered and not getting a really good release. I wanted to feel him. Or maybe it was just the fact that it felt right, that I wanted to, and that I was ready. Either way, I was hitting myself for making us wait. Because God... No one should be denied an orgasm from there boyfriend. I will forever be worshiping those fingers of his.

Finishing with my teeth I shed my clothes and stepped into the big glass shower that could probably fit about 4 people. Letting the hot water caress my body. I washed my hair quickly with my new shampoo, strawberry scented. Then shaved my legs and under my arms before shaving... uh.. other places. I figured if we were going to be doing that again I might as well be...smooth. Some how it felt more sexy. Then washing my body with my freesia body wash. I stepped out refreshed and clean. Grabbing a towel I started to dry my hair a little, then my legs, resting my left leg on the sinks edge. I bent drying that leg off, from my ankle up my thigh.

I heard I noise a few minutes later and quickly looked up. Edward started to apologize and turn around facing the opened bathroom door.

"Shit, Bella... I'm so sorry! I thought you were out by now. I hadn't heard the water for a while and... Oh, god I'm so sorry… I didn't mean, it was a mistake. I-" He was talking so fast and I could hardly understand him.

I cut him off from his panicked apologies while wrapping a towel around me. "Edward. Calm down. It's okay. You can turn around now." I said. He glanced over his shoulder then turned. "Just... Uh... Maybe it would be best to not tell Emmett, okay? I mean nothing happened but he wont be to happy to hear that you walked in on his naked girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah...Yeah... Um, sorry again. I'll just go." He said starting to walk out.

"No, it's okay. I'll finish up in Emmett's room." I grabbed my stuff with my free hand then passed by Edward quickly holding my towel to me. I noticed the tent in his boxes and quickly looked away. Then hurried down the hall to Emmett's room.

Closing his door behind me, I leaned on it just as Emmett walked out of his en-suit in nothing but a towel. I quickly dropped everything and wrapped my arms around him attacking his lips.

Emmett was surprised but recovered quickly and soon carried me over to the still unmade bed laying me down and crawling up over to me. I attacked his lips again and bit his bottom lip gently. He groaned into my mouth and leaned his body on mine.

"Emmett, Edward, Bella! Breakfasts ready!" Esme called. Probably from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Emmett yelled back. And I giggled...

_Hehe... Coming..._

Emmett smirked down at me knowing were my mind had traveled. He kissed me quickly before getting off the bed. "Come on. We should get dressed quickly before she comes up here looking for us."

"Will you stop saying 'Come'! Your making me horny." I wined slightly, getting up and bending over to get my towel and bag.

He slapped my ass, and I yelped. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind as we both walked into his bathroom with huge smiles on our faces. He kissed my neck and then buried his nose in my hair, breathing in.

"Mmm, I like your new shampoo. And I love your ass."

I giggled and wriggled out of his grasp. "Come on. Enough of that. Go get changed. Esme already lets us sleep in the same room, don't let her take that away. I'll finished up in here and meet you in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you just finished in the guest bathroom?" he asked while I started to moisturize my legs.

I quickly thought of a good enough lie, and tried to keep my voice level. "Oh, Edward needed to use it."

"Okay." He said, then kissed me between my shoulder blades and went to get changed. I breathed out a sigh of relief and then carried on rubbing the cream into my legs. Moving up my stomach, then chest and arms.

"Em? Babe, can you do my back for me please!" I called

He was behind me in a second with a big grin on his face but wearing clothes this time. "Yeah, sure. Pass it here." he said. I smirked at him in the mirror and then handed him the bottle. Lifting my hair off my shoulders I dropped my head and let him rub the cream into my body. He worked over my shoulders, then lower, and when he got to my lower back, his hands slid to my ass, and squeezed gently. I moaned softly and he kissed my neck. Then slid his hands to my hips, nibbling gently on my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access.

"Emmett." I moaned. He was really turning me on. "Your parents are waiting..."

He groaned in frustration, but moved away from me, kissing my neck one more time. "Well that took care of my hard on. I'll see you down stairs." I nodded laughing quietly at his little joke while he left and started putting away all my toiletries.

"Hey." He said sticking his head in the bathroom door again. I looked up in the mirror and raised my eyebrows. "I love you Bella." He said smiling.

I had to smile back. "I love you too Em." I said. I wriggled my ass and he growled.

"And it's back..." I laughed at him and shook my head.

He quickly left the room before he could get distracted again. I guess he hadn't had time to notice my newly shaved body. I would have guessed he'd attack me if he did.

I didn't know what came over me. But all I knew was that I liked the fact that Edward had seen me naked and that he'd gotten a hard on from it. I wanted to jump him right in that bathroom. But I knew I couldn't and jumped Emmett instead. Maybe it was because I was so horny.

It was like the old sweet little Bella was gone forever and this new confident horny Bella was here to stay. But I liked it. I really liked this new Bella.

I quickly dressed in one of the outfits Alice and I had gotten last weekend. I had made myself a promise that this year was going to be different. I was going to be confident, I was going to dress with some style and okay, the make up I didn't want but... _Alice_... 'Nuf said. And I was going to have sex with Emmett.

He was the perfect guy. We'd dated for what, two years now. And we're in love, and we're great together. So why wouldn't we have sex. He was the guy. My serious long term boyfriend who I love should be the one to take my virginity. Right?

That was also something I was going to do this year. _Try new things_

I sighed and put on the black lacy boy shorts we'd gotten from one of the lingerie stores Alice insisted on. Got into the tight low rise jeans that were very flattering and I had to agree with Alice, made me look hot, and Emmett would probably jizz in his pants when he saw me. Especially 'cause of the way they hugged my ass. I then put the dark but bright blue silky blouse on. It was strappy and I definitely couldn't wear a bra, It looked great against my black jeans. It was every light weight though and I had to grab at it after putting on my sandles and walking to the bedroom door to make sure it was there. Somehow the light weight and the feeling of not even wearing a shirt made me feel sexy. And even the way my breasts bounced freely also made me feel sexy.

_Wow stylish clothes really did make a difference._

I made my way down stairs, but not before glancing at Edward's open door, which meant he was down stairs already. I quickly fluffed my hair a little and let it fall over my back.

Three things happened all together when I walked into the kitchen. Esme smiled, Edward dropped the coffee cup he was holding and Emmett swore with his mouth slack and eyes raking over my body.

_"Oh my God… Shit"_

Carlisle just looked up from his News paper with a confused expression. He was completely lost.

"Morning everyone."

"Bella, you look beautiful." Esme said, coming around the table to hug me.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her and walked around the kitchen. Got a cup of coffee and then sat down next to Emmett on his right and then smiled at Edward on the other side of the table.

"Morning Carlisle."

He looked up at me then and smiled. "Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Great thanks."

I felt Emmett's hand on my left knee then. He squeezed gently and then slid his hand higher, I instinctively opened my legs wider, and gripped my coffee cup tighter. His hand reach the top of my thigh, then slid in between my legs were he rubbed against the seem of my jeans. My eyes rolled back slightly and I turned my face to Emmett. He leaned in and then whispered in my eye.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said then kissed the side of my neck.

"Emmett, behave yourself." Esme said, and Emmett quickly went back to his toast.

I noticed Edward finish up cleaning the kitchen floor and then sit down again, probably just waiting to leave the house a little later to not be to early for school.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to try something?" She asked me then.

"No thanks. If I eat something now I'm just gonna get sick. I'll have something at lunch."

"Carlisle, are you sure that's normal for her?"

"Yes, dear. Some people just can't eat to early in the morning." Carlisle answered her not looking up from his news paper.

"Bella, we better get to school. Edward you wanna lift man?" Emmett asked, getting up from the kitchen table. I got up to and started towards the stairs to get my bag.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll take my car."

"Bella. I'll meet you outside!" Emmett called after me.

"Okay." I called back to him.

"Oh, Bella. Before you go. Can I talk to you in the kitchen!" I heard Esme call up the stair when I got to Emmett's door.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be right down!" I called back.

I found my bag and quickly texted Alice.

_Ali, we're leavin 4 skwl soon. C u there. _

_Pls remember to tel ur ma to tel Renee 'The girls were angels' when Renee see's her. _

_Tnx. Luv u B_

The great thing about Alice's mom, was that she trusted us and when Alice asked her to cover for us, she would and Renee would go on thinking I spent most weekends sleeping over at Alice's house, rather than at Emmett's.

Alice's parents were chill. My mother was an overreacting, overbearing bitch most of the time. So Alice's parents covered for me, Esme and Carlisle trusted me and Emmett and well Edward was our friend so he didn't say anything.

I made my way downstairs. Making sure I had everything packed for after school so Emmett could drop me off at home, well Renee's later tonight. The Cullen's house was home as far as I was concerned.

I walked into the kitchen and Carlisle was gone. Now Esme sat in the chair he was in.

"Esme, you wanted to talk...?"

"Oh, yes. Sit down Bella." I sat in the chair next to her, and waited for her to start.

"Bella, I know you don't have a good relationship with your mother, and you two arnt really open with each other. And I want you to know, that if you ever need anything. Ever need help, or need to talk, or have questions. I want you to know that you can come to me or Carlisle. Okay?" I nodded and smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

_Why couldn't she have been my mother?_

"And I know, you and Emmett are adults now. And you've been together for a very long time. Would you want to talk about anything...?"

"Oh! No!... Esme, me and Em. We're. Uhm.. We're not having sex yet." I said panicked now and understanding her.

"Oh, I thought with this morni-"

"Oh my God. You heard that! I'm sorry... We didn't… We didn't have sex."

"Oh... Oh! OH! ... I'm sorry. I just thought with all the..." I guessed she probably knew now what we had been doing.

"No... Not yet. But I want to. I mean, I really love him Esme. It's just. I don't know if I'm ready… Or if I just want it like over and done with."

"Bella. You shouldn't let Emmett pressure you. I'll talk to him." She said firmly.

"No, thats not it. Emmett's fine. He's never pressured me. It just… It doesn't feel right. And then sometimes, it's all I want."

"Well thats normal. You're a hormonal teenager. I just want you to be ready, and to be safe. I understand that you're on the pill?"

"Yes. I will be and I'm on the pill."

"Well. Okay. You should get to school." As if they planned it, I heard Emmett's horn go off impatiently.

I quickly got up and grabbed my back pack. "Bye Esme. See you later." I called back at her heading towards the front door.

"Bye Bella"

I shut the door behind me and made sure to sway my hips just a little bit more walking over to Emmett's running 4X4.

I got in and Emmett pulled out and started down the drive way. Just when we got to the road he stopped and pulled the hand-brake up. Then launched himself at me sitting in the middle seat and kissing my lips with passion. It shocked me but I soon snapped out of it when I felt his right hand sneaking up my blouse and soon finding my breast. I moaned into his mouth and his lips moved to my neck while his hand kneaded my breast. He then pinched my nipple and bit down on my neck at the same time and I cried out.

"Emmett... We're going to be late for school." I said breathlessly.

"Fuck school." Was his only reply.

I was soon without my blouse and jeans and Emmett's lips were everywhere. Paying only enough attention to my nipples to drive me insane, he soon moved down my body, lips trailing over my hard chest, stomach, circling my belly button and then nipping at my hipbones while he pulled my boy shorts down.

My chest heaved with my shallow breathes and my body tingled from the attention it was receiving

His eyes traveled to in between my legs and his reaction was the part I was hoping for. He sucked in a breathe and groaned. "God Bella, you shaved...? Fuck..."

All I could do was nod while I watched and felt his hands travel down my legs and then up again. When his fingers came in contact with my wet core I gripped the seat in anticipation. He swiftly pushed two fingers into me and I cried out, aching my back at the sudden pleasure running through my body. My fingers threaded in his hair then he buried his head between my legs sucking and gently nipping on my clit, pumping his fingers. I threw my right leg over his shoulder and bent my left giving him better access.

He started curling his fingers after every short and forceful thrust and I was soon clenching around his fingers and moaning his name loudly. He pulled his fingers out of me and quickly lapped up my juices, moaning into my core which vibrated against me. I was still trembling and panting when his tongue entered me, and his thumb and index finger pinched my clit.

"Emmett!" I cried out again letting my second orgasm take over my body.

When I could breath again Emmett slid up my body and kissed me passionately. He then kissed my neck softly and I mumbled my thank you to Alice.

"What was that?" Emmett asked looking down at me.

"Oh, I was just thanking Alice." I answered him, smiling.

"Oh well. - _Thank you Alice_." And then he kissed me again.

_Yeah. Fuck School_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Will update soon.**_

_**Edwards POV next.**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please**

**V**

**V**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chp2 The Search For Something More

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of **_**Stephenie Meyer**__**.**__**MercuryComet63**_** is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I did write this fanfic story though.**

**

* * *

**

My boyfriend brother, My brothers girlfriend.

**Arthur Note at the bottom! Please read. (Also there's review answers)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Search For Something More **

**EPOV**

* * *

It wasn't like I was going to turn around and leave... I mean, come on, the person I loved for over two years fresh fucking right out of the shower, Goddamned leg up on the sink, towel drying her body, slowly, I might add, and spread open so that I could see everything, and I mean EVERTHING...

_Fuck, she shaved..._

Can you seriously tell me that you wouldn't have done what I did? I don't think so.

So I just stopped and stared when she didn't notice that I'd walked in on her. I just stopped and stared.

She'd just gotten out of the shower and was still wet. Water fell from her body, I wanted to collect every last drop that slid down her curves and fell from her in a cup and drink it... Her hair still wet, clung to her back and shoulders. My eyes swept from her hair to her delicate but strong shoulders, down her arms, her back, and to the parts of her perfect tits that I could see, I lingered there, and then my eager eyes zoned in on her pussy…

_FUCK!_

With her leg up on the edge of the sink I had a clear view of her pussy, spread open...

_Ha! If you thought I jerked off a lot before... Just wait, I now had a perfect picture of her completely naked, and wet even._

All I'd ever gotten was her in a bikini and she'd always been draped over Emmett.

I was already sporting some serious morning wood from a dream about her of course. And now seeing her like this... Tits swaying as she dried herself off, pussy in clear view? Fuck, my dick was so hard it almost hurt.

I nearly grabbed her and just bent her over that damn sink and fucked her senseless.

I bit back a groan and then realized that she hadn't seen me yet. I took one last look of her perfect body and then rattled the door knob and put on my show of making her think I had just walked in and then turned around straight away, averting my eyes. When really I'd been ogling her for at least a minute.

She seemed to by it and quickly left telling me she'd finish in Emmett's room.

_Emmett..._

Right the reason I didn't just bent her over that damn sink and fuck her hard and deep. God knew I'd dreamed about it enough, in various positions. Up against the door, in the shower, on the hood of my car, in the kitchen, on the couch, fuck, the bed was good enough even.

Before I could get to deep into hating myself and wanting to kill my brother I quickly locked the bathroom door, and undressed jumping into the shower. I turned on the water quick. I could still smell her, her scent surrounded me, and my dick twitched. The water heated up quickly and I was soon stroking myself picturing her in all kinds of ways.

On her knees in front of me, on her hands and knees... Every fantasy I'd ever had of her flashed through my head, but this time, I didn't have to imagine what she would look like completely naked.

I stuck to the bathroom scene. Bending her over the sink, I ran my hand over her ass and then between her legs, hearing her whimper form my teasing, hearing her ask me to fuck her. I stroked her clit, and made sure to let my nail trail over it. She whimpered every time. She was so wet. Wet for me and only me. I quickly thrust two fingers into her heat, and she whimpered again, louder now.

I pumped my fingers long and hard into her slick folds. Then brought my fingers to my mouth, tasting her. I groaned and grasped my cock, rubbing my head against her entrance.

"Edward, please." She moaned and dropped her head looking down.

"Tell me what you want Bella. I want to hear you say it."

"You, I want you. I want your cock, I want you inside me."

"Who do you belong to Bella?" I fisted her hair and lifted her head up careful not to hurt her, I brought her face up so she could look back at me in the mirror.

"Who, Bella? Who do you belong to?"

"You.. Only you. Always you. You. I belong to you Edward."

"That's right, and don't you forget it." With that I thrust into her fully sheathing myself in her heat.

"Uh." She whimpered. I pulled back and thrust back in, grasping her hips.

She whimpered every time I thrust but I knew it was a pleasurable whimper. I'd never hurt her. I loved her to much.

I tightened my grip on my cock, pumping my hand faster, and placing my left hand on the wall to steady myself.

"_Harder." _She whimpered

I let go completely. Fucking her deep, hard and fast. Returning her moans and whimpers with my grunts and groans. I bent forward, nipping at her shoulder, marking her as _mine_…

"Edward. ...I'm so close..."

"Yes... Cum for me Bella. Only me. Cum with me."

I brought my hand around and found her clit, feeling my self sliding in and out of her at the same time. I flicked her clit with my nail then pinched it and bit her shoulder at the same time. She cried out, screaming _my _name as she clenched around my cock, milking me. My orgasm ripped through my body and I thrust one long and hard thrust, spilling my seed into her.

"Bella..." I moaned cumming in my hand and on the shower wall.

"_You belong with me..." _I whispered breathlessly.

_At least I could now thank Emmett for choosing the room with the bathroom. Cause now I'd seen Bella naked._

I finished in the bathroom, wrapped a towel around my hips and then walked the short distance to my room, but not before being tortured my Bella's giggles coming from Emmett's room.

I dressed and tried not to think while I did. Failing horribly.

If I had just said yes, if I had just said yes, and told him I loved her, told him, I wanted her, told him that I didn't want him to ask her out. Then I wouldn't be listening to him making her giggle, I'd be the one doing that. I'd be the one to hold her hand, kiss her, make her smile, make her laugh, hold her in my arms when we slept, make love with her, tell her I loved her every single day...

If I had just said two years ago when he asked me if he could go for her, if he could ask her out...if I had just told him no, and told him I loved her and that I want her, then I wouldn't have been tortured every day of the last two years. I should of told him to not ask her out, told him _**I**_loved her, but I didn't.

Instead, I told him to ask her out, told him I didn't want her, told him I didn't love her, and gave him my blessing, all because I was so shit scared to just ask her out.

So for the last two years I watched then fall in love, kiss, hold hands, dance, swim together, hug, and hold each other, smile because of each other and it killed me a little more every day.

And when she started sleeping over. I nearly lost it. I nearly broke down and begged her not to have sex with him, begged her to love me, to dump him and be with me.

Jasper talked me down and said it was gonna be okay. It wasn't okay. It hurt every day all day knowing that they were really serious, that they'd never brake up, and that I'd never be with her.

I heard more giggling coming from Emmett's room and threw the book I had in my hand clear across my room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Morning. You ready to go down? Mom said breakfasts ready ey." I didn't look up at him when I heard him at my door.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be down now." I dead panned.

"You okay man?" I looked at him then.

_No Emmett, I'm not okay. Every time I see you touch her, even if it's just her hand, I wanna kill you. I love her, and I hope your arm pits get infested with fleas and your nuts shrivel up and fall off._

"I'm fine Emmett. Just... - I'm fine."

"If you say so. See you down stairs." I nodded back at him and he disappeared down the hall.

Tying my shoes and not checking what I actually put on I picked up my book, put it in my back pack, and made my way down stairs.

I mumbled a good 'Morning' to my parents and received a 'Morning' from Carlisle and a 'Good Morning' from Esme and a plate of toast and coffee.

Emmett was already digging in and I'd just sat down when Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked like an angel. I very hot, sexy angel. I lost the grip on my coffee up and heard it shatter but couldn't look away from Bella I just stared at her, I heard Emmett swear and my mother tell Bella she was beautiful.

_Ha! Beautiful? She'd always been beautiful. _

Now she looked like an angel. Perfect in every way. Hair in loose curls and still damp, tank top blousey thingy, whatever the hell it was framing her curves and jeans that made _my_ jeans a whole lot tighter in the crotch area.

She sat down next to Emmett, and I watched as Emmett's hand slid under the table. I saw Bella shift in her chair, and knew exactly where Emmett's hand was.

I frowned and squinted at the sudden pain coursing through my body. I clenched my jaw shut to try and help me keep back the agonizing scream I wanted to let out.

I quickly cleaned up the mess I'd made. Getting lost in my thoughts about Bella again. When I sat at the table again I saw Emmett's hand on the table again and sighed in relief.

"Edward, you wanna lift man?" I looked up at Emmett surprised to hear my name, I was always spacing out now... I saw Emmett shake his had in a 'NO' slightly at me.

He was obviously just asking because he asked me that every morning. He had no real intention of giving me a lift to school today.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll take my car." He smiled at me, and then turned heading in the direction of the garage.

"Bella I'll met you outside!" I heard him call.

I rose from the chair, not bothering to say good bye to my parents and headed to the garage.

"Dude, you need to leave like _right now_..." Emmett said as soon I was in the garage.

"What, why?"

"Did you not see Bella? As soon as I get to the end of the drive way I'm gonna attack Bella, and give her sweet sweet pleasure that's why!" He grinned at me and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Okay." I said, then got in my car quickly, opened the garage door, and was out the garage and down the drive way on to the road in no time. I had no intention of being any where near the house.

I let the agony have me on the way to school. Thinking about her. Trying to figure out how I could tell her... Nothing came to mind.

I pulled myself together in the parking lot.

I decided then and there that I was going to find a girl this year. And get over Isabella Marie Swan, once and for all.

I spent most of the morning in a daze. Just going through my classes and doing my work without thinking. When I got to my free period. I quickly searched the halls for a girl that had the same free period as me. If I was going to be dating someone, they needed to have a free period the same as me...for extra…uh…classes

I spotted Jessica at her locker. She was friends with most of the cheerleaders. Nice but to fake. To needy, to girly for me.

I carried on walking, not really seeing anyone. When I reached my locker I quickly put the books I wasn't going to need the rest of the day in it. I noticed a few lockers down a girl putting her books away to.

_Kate._

She had dated a lot of guys. But wasn't considered a slut or whore. At least not to me. There were rumors but I didn't take notice of them. I was pretty sure they were all just that, rumors.

I slammed my locker shut and made my way over to her. She wore low rise jeans and a button down shirt which clung to her body in all the right places. It was casual but still sexy. She wore heels, and they looked like sex on her. Her hair was long and hung to the middle of her back, in dark golden waves.

"Hey Kate." I said smiling and leaning against the locker next to hers. My greeting startled her and she turned her face to me, still righting the things in her locker at the same time though.

"Uhm, hi, Edward." She seemed confused and a bit uneasy. Probably cause I'd never really talked to her before.

"You got free period?" I asked using all my charm, trying to be sweet and smiling.

"Uh, yeah. You?"

"Yeah. My free period to. What you gonna do in yours?"

"Well I was going to go down to the library and finish my homework so I didn't have to after school." She said, taking some books out her locker and putting them into her bag. "You wanna come with?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me just get my stuff." I quickly turned and walked back to my locker. When I had my stuff and turned to walk back to her she was right behind me, and I bumped into her.

"Sorry" I said quickly, gripping her waist to steady her.

"It's okay." I stared down at her, into her eyes. They were an amazing color, not like Be-.

I stopped the thought quickly and looked into Kate's eyes. They were blue almost but had a tint of grey in them. And they sparkled.

"Uhm, Edward?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"You can let go now..." She smiled at me and I noticed that I hadn't let go of her.

"Sorry. Got lost in your eyes. And I'm not just saying that. I like the color of your eyes." I smiled at her, letting my hands slid away from her body.

"Well, thanks." She turned and started walking. I followed, quickly getting inline next to her. I made sure to be close. Arms almost touching. I knew it drove girls mad. Being so close but not touching yet.

We didn't talk on the way to the library and when I opened the door for her she smiled and said thank you.

We found a table and I sat next to her. Minutes had pasted and there were books and papers of ours all over the table. I had been watching her work and she really was cute. Every time she'd get to a hard problem or something, her tongue would peek out the side of her lips and she'd frown slightly. Then smile when she figured it out.

I sighed and put down my pen when I finished with my math.

"Kate?"

She didn't look up from her paper. "Mmm?" So cute.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Nah. Broke up with the last idiot a couple weeks ago. He was a dumbass." I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Do you wanna go out some time?" I asked, turning my body in my chair to face her.

She turned to me with a shocked expression. "Excuse me?"

"Do you wanna go out with me? On a date?" I asked worried now that she'd turn me down.

"Uhm. Edward. Whats going on? I mean, you hardly say hello to me and now your asking me out on a date..? Look, if you had some kind of a bet with your buds. Just tell them you screwed me, and if they ask me I'll just say yes, and that you were a good lay, okay? I know what people say, of course it isn't true but it happens."

"Wait, what? No... Kate. I'd never do something like that. I swear. I'm not like that. I'd never screw you." She looked hurt and shocked and I realized that she took my words the wrong way. "No! I mean.. listen, Kate, the thought of having sex with you is more than appealing, trust me but I'd never just fuck you over like that Kate. You're not some random lay. I really like you. And I know we don't exactly talk and know each other. But I want to know you. So, I'll ask again... - You do you wanna go out with me?"

"Your a really nice guy, you know that? And yes, I'll go out with you." She smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek, just as the bell wrung for lunch. We gathered up our stuff and made our way to the lunch room, not bothering to put our stuff away in our lockers.

"Sit with me?" I asked her, walking in to the already full room.

"Yeah sure."

We made our way through the line, got pizza and then found a clear table off to the side. I spotted Emmett and Bella, and waved; they waved back and went back to whatever they were talking about. I saw Alice and she came over to us hugging me and Kate quickly. I didn't know what it was but it seemed everyone hugged and kissed each other hello and good bye now days in school.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" She asked, plopping down in my lap.

"Alice, Jasper is going to kill me. Get off my lap." I also didn't want to make Kate think I was into Alice that way. We were always like this with each other, but I wanted to tone it down now that I had plans for Kate and I.

"No. Let her sit in your lap. Its good. Makes Jasper jealous and possessive." Kate said grinning wickedly at us from across the table.

"I like how you think Kate." Alice giggled and then turned side ways in my lap. Throwing her arms over my shoulders and then playing with the hair at the back of my neck. I laughed and shook my head at them but put my left hand on her knee and right one in the middle of her back

"I don't know what his problem is though. He said we should keep our relationship open, but then gets all moody when I hang out with guys." Alice said resting her head on my shoulder.

I looked over Kate's should and saw Jasper sitting with the baseball team across the room, glaring at me.

I laughed and said, "Don't look now Alice, but Jasper is glaring at me." I looked back at Kate and she smiled.

"Oooh. Edward, bury your head in her neck, that will kill him." Kate seemed to be okay with it. I frowned slightly and keeping Alice's head on my shoulder, moved my head around and rested my nose on her neck. I tried to make it look like I was breathing in deep and moved my head around abit to make it look like I was nibbling at her and bringing my left hand up higher to rest on her thigh, then slipping it in between her legs, but far away from her pussy. Alice tightened her hold on my neck and my other hand went into her hair, playing with the ends.

"Guys he's coming over." Kate informed us. Alice giggled against my neck.

I turned my head to the left slightly, making sure Jasper could see my lips kissing her.

"Alice moan loudly now." I breathed and slid my hand that was between her thighs higher. She moaned and I was sure Jasper heard it from the look on his face even though he was a couple of meters away. I also knew that we were probably being watched by the whole school now.

"Edward…" Alice moaned again. And I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Kate was giggling silently, with her hand over her mouth but Jasper was glaring at me. I closed my eyes and licked Alice's neck.

I decided to really drive Jasper mad and moved my hand up to Alice's pussy but didn't touch her under the mini skirt she was wearing. Alice caught on and moved her hips forward making it look like I was fingering her.

She whimpered and moaned into my neck then gasped my name, and loudly. I nearly lost it and burst out laughing, then Alice was suddenly gone. Jasper glared at me holding on to Alice's elbow, she was just grinning.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled and then swung Alice over his shoulder and carried her out the lunch room, Alice laughed loudly and waved at us.

I was pretty sure Jasper had finally come to terms with the fact that he and Alice her so not casual. And I knew for sure that we had the full attention of the lunch room, but I didn't care.

I heard Kate laughing and had to laugh with her. She had such a sexy laugh. It was husky and it turned me on.

"Oh my God, that was classic..." She said in between giggles.

I laughed with her, then suddenly felt I needed to explain myself. "Kate, that wasn't real, I didn't touch Alice. We're not like that, I swear. It's just she's been having trouble with Jasper and-"

"Edward, shut up, it's okay. I know. Alice is my friend, she tells me this stuff." Kate said getting up and walking around the table. Then sitting down in my lap, much like the way Alice did.

I smiled at her then asked, "What you figured the jealously show worked on Jasper for Alice, and now you're trying to make someone else jealous? I feel so used." I said in mock horror.

"Oh please... Of course I'm using you. I need my asshole of an ex back... What better way to do that then sit in your lap?" She said seriously.

I growled at her and she giggled. "You know if you tell me who these guys are I can sort them out for you ey?"

"Edward, its fine, I'm so over them."

"Good. Cause I wanna be able to do this and know it's for real."

"Do what?"

"This..." I breathed before cupping her face with my left hand and kissing her softly while my right played with her hair that hung in the middle of her back.

I didn't force any tongue and she didn't either. Kissing Kate was different. Cause she didn't smell fake or have fake body parts like a few girls in the school. Her lips were soft and her breasts were real from what I could tell.

She deepened the kiss and tightened her arms around my neck. That was when I knew for sure that her breasts were real. When she pressed then into my chest.

I pulled back and smiled up at her. I didn't want her thinking I just wanted to get laid. We hadn't even gone on a date and she was already on my lap and kissing me.

"So I'll pick you up at four thirty?"

"_Tonight? _It's a school night..._"_

"I promise to have you home early..." I said kissing her lips softly again.

"Yeah. Okay. Four thirty's great. Where are we going?"

"Mmm... Movie in PA? Get something to eat after?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Sounds great."

"Kate, you don't have to tell me...but uhm, there's these rumors going around about, well you and some guys... I've never really believed them, but I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd tell me if they're true or not..."

She sighed and smiled weakly at me. "Which ones?"

"Sex in the library, and on some of the teachers desks with old boyfriends..?"

"Edward, I promise you, that I have never had sex in school. In fact I've only been with three of the boyfriends I've had. And they were not good in bed. The rest are lying if they say they got past first base."

"Okay, I believe you."

"And what about you? Huh? Everyone says that you've been with nearly every good looking girl in school, even some of the teachers..." She smirked at me and I was shocked to find out about this rumor.

"You serious? Wow... Uhm, no. I've only been with two girls. And they weren't all that good in bed." I said, using some of her words.

She smiled and kissed me again, the bell rang and interrupted us.

"Gotta get to class." I sighed.

"Alright."

Before she could get up off of me I scooped her up into my arms bridle style and she giggled.

"Grab the bags." She grabbed our bags following my orders and then I made my way through the crowds of students. We got weird looks from some people but I ignored them and went into the hall.

"Where to, my lady?"

"To my locker, good sir." We laughed and I held her tight, making my way to our lockers.

When I reached her locker I put her down gently and smiled at her when she shook her head at me.

"Do I get a tip for my servises?" I said smirking at her.

"Oh, yes. Any man that carries me through school gets a tip."

"Ah huh." I breathed before kissing her. She threw her arms around my neck and tilted her head up at me, deepening the kiss. I slid my hands from her face to her hips and backed her up against her locker.

"Mmm." She moaned into my mouth. I soon felt her leg hitch up and I gripped her knee while asking her mouth for entrance with my tongue. She let me in quickly and I moved my hips against her.

I suddenly pulled away and backed up away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Sorry, I shouldn't have- Kate, I didn't mean to do that. I just-"

"Edward, will you shut up? Please? You didn't do anything I didn't enjoy." She said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist, I cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Your so easy to get along with. So easy to be around. I really like you Kate."

"I'd never have guessed" She said, sarcasm in her voice while her eyes looked down and then up at me smirking.

I laughed when I realized she was referring to the bulge in my pants. "Yeah, well, that was some tip."

She laughed and pulled away from me. "I'll see you later then"

"Four thirty. Bye." I winked at her and smiled my crooked smile.

She nodded smiling at me and we separated going to our classes.

I had a feeling that me and Kate could be good together. That we could work. I really liked her. She was funny, and sarcastic like me. Didn't care what people thought and was real. Didn't deal shit and she didn't take it either.

I couldn't wait till later.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay so. Hope you liked it. Please review.

The date will be up next and then there will be a jump of a fews days later.

Things are going to get pretty complicated soon.

**ANSWERS TO REVIEW QUESTIONS:**

Edward is the same age as Emmett, if not a couple of minutes older. (They're twins. - But not identical)

I have three ideas for how this story will end. All of which bring good drama between Em, Bella, and Ed. Theres some heartbreack, mostly for poor Edward.

Rose will be in the story, but at later stage.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**...Review...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. IMPORTANT not just for rambling

********IMPORTANT****** --- not just for rambling… **

**!PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**There is a poll on my profile page!!! **

**I cannot update on any of my stories until I have an answer guys!!!**

**I don't want to make the choice and then have people that aren't happy with it. But if this takes to long, I will choose then.**

**So please, have a say in this and vote!!**

**POLL :**

Put _My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend_, and _I Hate You, Now Kiss Me_ **on hold** and **finish** _First night of the rest of my life_, then continue with MBB,MBG and IHY,NKM. _(MBB,MBG and IHY,NKM on hold and finish FNOTROML. __Meaning chapter updates will be faster__.)_

Would rather like _**MBB,MBG**___to be **finished first** and put the other 2 on hold. _(MBB,MBB finished first, put FNOTROML and IHY,NKM on hold)_

**Continue** with My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend, and **continue** with I Hate You, Now Kiss Me (Newest Story), as well as **continue** with First night of the rest of my life. _**(Continue with all 3. Meaning chapter updates will be slower.)**_

Would rather like _**IHY,NKM**_ to be **finished first** and put the other two on hold. _(IHY,NKM finished first, put MBB,MBG and FNOTROML on hold.)_

**My reasons for this poll:**

_I am very busy with other things. And don't have all that much time to be working on three stories. _

_So if I concentrate on one story and put the other two on hold while I finish one, then there will be more chapter updates and I'll be able to update faster. _

_But if I work on all three, then its just to much, and there will only be updates like every month or so…. _

_(((It's __temp hold__. Once I finish one story, I'll carry on with the others.)))_

**-----+----+----**

**So… Please go and vote. Don't let the other voters make you change your mind, pick what you want!**

Thanks

MC63

**!PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **

**~~~If you have questions PM me.~~~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**!___DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPER___!**


	4. Chp3 Crash Course In Polite Conversation

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

I did write this fanfic story though.

* * *

**AN:**

**New Links on my profile **

**Thanks for the reviews and all the PMs about this story, you guys rock. **

**I know that Kate isn't in the books how I've made her here ****She has hair that is "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk." In the book, but I wanted her to kind of be some what like Bella, like the gentle waves in her long hair and soulful eyes… You'll see what I mean.**

**Also; I know it's been a long time and I want to thank everyone that encouraged me to continue. It really has been hard and I miss her terribly. It's like I've joined a club cause I keep finding people that went threw the same thing. **

**I was distracting myself at the stables for awhile and then I had to put my horse down and I just hit bottom again, I keep loosing people and things that mean so much to me. It just took me down hill.**

**But then I signed in to my fanfic profile and saw so many messages from people that read my post on my MC63 fb page. You guys really brought me threw and I love you for that.**

**This chapter is for Edward-Jacob4ever01… Your message gave me a boost. So thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

**EPOV**

* * *

By the time school was finished, I was ready to burst. I quickly found Kate. She was chatting to some friends, including Alice and Bella, and I went right up to her and picked her up bridle style once again. She yelled a good bye laughing and I grinned down at her, she just smiled at me shaking her head.

All I was thinking was: s_crew taking it slow_. I'd just spent half the day with a fucking hard on, all because of Bella and her damn smile and the way she chewed on her lip, and the way she smelled, the way she hugged me saying hello and goodbye after Bio... I needed Kate, _right now._

I knew we weren't together officially and we hadn't had our date yet, but if she wasn't going to stop me from attacking her then I wasn't not going to attack.

When I got to my car I dumped her on the hood and quickly stepped in between her legs, crushing my lips to hers. She hooked her feet under my ass, which meant her knees gripped my ribs, my hands went to her lower back, where I gripped her love handles under her shirt. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she immediately parted her lips for me. She moaned when I bit down on her lip and tilted her head back. She broke our kiss and leaned back on her elbows, allowing me to suck on her neck. I moved my hips forward grinding myself on her clothed core. Her breathing hitched when she felt how hard I was and my lips and teeth slid down her neck, biting as I went to her collarbone. I swirled my tongue around the bite mark, happy that I'd left my mark and then sucking on it again, soothing the pain of my teeth away. I was in a frenzy almost with how much lust I had raging inside me right now. We were both panting out breath.

In the distance I heard cat calls and whistling and someone that sounded like Jasper yell for us to get a room. And I smiled against her skin. Kate laughed and I pulled back smirking down at her. She had the sexiest look on her face and I wanted to attack her all over again. She really was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, her lips were swollen and bright red, her hair was so long, you couldn't call her a blonde, it was to goldenie brown for that.

Movement on the other side of the parking lot grabbed my attention and I looked up. Emmett and Bella were shouting at each other and when Alice tried to calm them down, they both yelled at her to shut up, then went back to yelling at each other. _Here we go again…_

I quickly looked back to Kate when she dropped her legs and sat up properly.

"Wanna lift home?" I asked her still a bit breathless and very much still sporting the biggest hard on known to man...and woman.

"No thanks. I drove this morning." I helped her down she pecked me and I slapped her ass as she quickly turned and walked away. She smirked over her shoulder at me.

"Four Thirty!"

"Yeah I know! Don't be late!" She yelled back.

Kate was someone I could probably learn to love. A distraction - yes. But I knew I could love her one day. She was my 'type'. Not a prissy little girl but not a complete tom boy either. She was hot and experienced, funny, and fun. Didn't eat like a herbivore and still looked great. She definitely worked out. Her eyes were hypnotic. And lips were oh so soft and full. All I needed now was details about her life. Her interests, her beliefs maybe, all her favourite things and what music she listened to. If she likes animals. What she wanted to do for a living, What her passion was… And then I wanted to know other things, like If she showered or bathed. Waxed or shaved. Cotton or lace.

My mind was constantly in the gutter nowadays… I hadn't been like this all the time. After a couple of months pining over Bella when she started dating Emmett my thoughts of her were more sexual than anything else. I think it was because I knew then that we'd never be anything romantic - she was with Emmett.

And now with Kate it seemed to be something like that. Like I was getting into this for release, for a distraction. It partly was, but I knew that I could learn to love her.

I wanted to know everything though. And promised myself I would by the end of the night.

I took the long way home, and drove slowly, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to walk into the house with a hard on.

When I got there, Bella's car was parked in front of the garage, blocking my way in, which meant Alice had driven her home and then she'd come straight here. I decided to leave my car out, seeing as I was going to be going out again soon anyway.

I walked in the door, and everything was quiet. "Mom? Dad?" No one answered and then I heard sniffles coming from the lounge.

Bella was curled into a ball on the couch, crying and watching some mushy, sappy romantic movie and eating ice cream. _The Notebook_.

_Oh boy..._

"Bella?" I walked over to her, and as soon as I'd sat down, she was clinging to me, and crying into my shoulder.

_So much for getting rid of my hard on…_

I was use to this. It had happened a few times over the years. I held her to me, her body pressed up against mine. I pulled her into my lap, and stroked her. Then moved the hair that had fallen in her face. Her eyes were puffy and nose a little red, she was also a bit blotchy.

"Bella? You wanna tell me what it was about this time?" At that she started to sob again and was now hyperventilating. "Bella, breathe."

She talked in between hitched breathing and sobs. "I- d-don't know. We were just t-talking, and t-then - he just went off and I didn't know what I'd said…"

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"Y-... You"

"Me?" I asked a bit surprised that they were having a fight about me. "What happened?"

"Well… In lunch I asked him if you were mad or something, and then he said no and changed the subject. Then after school I – I just said that you'd been a bit distant – more than you usually are – and I asked if I'd done something wrong, 'cause you seemed really upset in Bio – and I mean, me and you have always mean so close and such good friends and then he started saying stuff like I was just screwing with him to get to you and that it never m-m-meant anything – that we never meant anything and - and he said he had to go meet some chick at the bar. And I couldn't believe it, 'cause, I mean we haven't even had sex yet… And _HE _was the one going off to meet some chick." She sobbed harder into my shoulder and I held her tight.

All I could think about was the_ "We haven't even had sex"_

_We haven't even had sex... Haven't had sex.._

And then I remembered the _yet _part and was pissed again.

Pissed that Emmett was off with some girl. That he'd do that to Bella. Fuck some other chick at the bar, just because Bella wasn't ready. I wanted to punch his head in.

"Edward, you think I'm hot; right?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I'm hot, right? I'm good looking. You'd sleep with me right?"

_Did she just ask me to have sex with her?_

"Uh…Bella. Emmett loves you. He probably just had to go in early to the bar. He loves you. He wouldn't cheat on you. And yes, you're hot. You're very good looking." I left out the part about sleeping with her. I didn't think my dick could take it if I said those words out loud.

"Edward. I've been with him for two years. That's a long time. He's just turned eighteen. He wants sex, and I'm not ready. Of course he's fucking some bitch at work." Her voice was laced with rage, and I was suddenly scared she'd kill my brother.

"Look, Bella. Come upstairs. We can talk about it in my room. I have to get ready."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date tonight."

"With Kate?"

I nodded before picking her up like a toddler and taking her up to my room like I always did when this happened. I sat her down on my bed, and gave her a box of tissues.

Then removed my t-shirt and changed into a button down. I stood in front of Bella on the edge of my bed, and she swotted my hands away and started buttoning my shirt, still sniffling. When she'd finished she said the shirt looked good and sighed slumping.

"Are you gonna tell me what else happened?" I asked sitting next to her, forgetting about getting changed right now.

She was a bit more calm now than what she was downstairs on the couch. "I told him that I loved him and that I wasn't just with him to get to you. And he said I was a lair and then stormed off to the car and left. Alice said he had a bad day and that he was just angry. But Edward, you should of seen his face... I've never seen him so angry before. He's never been like that with me." Her voice was fine until she got to the last sentence, and broke down again. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. Then straddled my thighs and pulled back to look at me. I didn't think anything of it - we were like this every time her and Emmett had a fight.

"Bella, maybe just wait here for him okay? Just talk to him, he should be calm when he gets home…" I paused when she was still crying silently. "Hey?" I cupped her face in my hands and pushed a curl away from her eyes. "He does love you Bella… And I promise if he is cheating on you, I'll kick his ass." She laughed at me even though she was crying and smiled, my heart fluttered and I nearly kissed her.

I was use to the feeling I got when I was around her by now. But that feeling was suddenly a lot stronger.

My eyes darted down to her lips, and she licked them. I met her eyes again, and they were on my lips. She tilted forward and spoke in a whisper still looking at my lips. "Uhm…Kate's really nice. Where are you taking her?"

"PA, to a movie and dinner after."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." I studied her a while. She really was amazing. And I'd never be with her. Her skin was perfect, her eyes so deep and soulful in their dark chocolate brown shading. And her lips, she never really wore lipstick but her lips were always red and full. Her hair was so long, she refused to cut it. When she had it down, the soft waves hung to below her ribs and at her back just the tips would touch the small of her back. She was perfect and I loved her. But I'd never be able to tell her that, never be able to kiss her without it being a dare or because of a Spin the Bottle game, I'd never be able to make love to her, never show her how much I loved her.

I would always be her best friend and call me masochistic, but that was enough for me, as long as I was around her, even if it hurt to see her with Emmett, I'd always be there because I could not, not be in her life.

"Edward?" She whispered. And my eyes shot up to hers and I was shocked at how close her face was to mine.

I watched as she licked her lips again, and I did the same. Her head tilted to the side and she moved closer, as soon as I'd tilted mine slightly, the door was wretched open and I looked up over Bella's shoulder to see Emmett.

"What the hell is this!"

Bella was off my lap and sitting next to me in less than a second. Emmett stalked towards us, and Bella seemed to be too shocked for words.

"Emmett." I stood up and put my hand on his chest. "Your room - now." My voice was firm and the only response I got was him stalking out of my room and to his.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Bella nodded slightly at me with wide eyes.

I then went over to Emmett's room and shut the door behind me.

"What the fuck was that man!"

"Emmett, just calm down… Bella was upset and she was talking to me about the fight you guys had. That's all."

"So to talk to you about our fight..." He seemed so calm saying that, I was kind of surprised. "_She had, to fucking sit, on your lap!_" He half yelled. We were standing about three meters away from each other and I was grateful for that. I was sure he'd throttle me soon.

"It wasn't like that..." _Unfortunately…_ I added in my head. Fuck I need to stop thinking stuff like that, I'm with Kate, kind of. "We were just talking..." I said calmly and then added. – "Are you cheating on her?"

"What! No! I wouldn't do that! Are _you_ sleeping with her? Jesus, you're my brother Edward!"

"Emmett! I'm not sleeping with Bella, I wouldn't do that to you. Now calm down." He was picking up steam again. "What girl did you go meet at the bar then?"

"Sorry..." He looked ashamed and then continued. "Rosalie, I went to give Rosalie the keys, she's new and she doesn't have keys yet, I had to open up for her."

"Okay, well. You need to tell Bella that, 'cause she pretty much thinks you lied about - about waiting and that you're screwing some girl on the side."

"What! I wouldn't do that. I love her!" He tried to stalk past me but I stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Calm, - Emmett."

He breathed in and then out loudly, then raised an eye brow at me. "Now can I go talk to her?"

I nodded and he headed to my room, I followed, and before they could start talking about anything told them to go to Emmett's room. He stalked off again and Bella followed, looking scared to death.

I checked my phone and freaked at the time. 04:10pm. Shit. I quickly changed into some dark jeans and Chucks. Made sure I didn't smell like Bella, I did, so sprayed some cologne on and grabbed my wallet and keys, then rushed to my car but not before leaving a note to the rents.

_Going out, back before 10 maybe 11._

_Don't wait up. Having dinner out._

_E_

I had gotten Kate's address from Alice, to make sure I had it right earlier in the day. I drove well over the limit and was walking up to Kate's front door in no time it was exactly 04:30pm when I knocked on the door.

The door swung open and a man that was older than Carlisle and looked a bit like Kate answered the door. Fuck… I hated meeting the fathers…

"Afternoon, sir. I'm here for Kate. I'm Edward Cullen." I used my father-charming voice and attitude and hoped he knew my father. I put my hand out for him to shake and he did, not doing that whole squeezing too tightly thing some dads did.

"I'm Keith. You Carlisle's son? You're not that football player one are you?"

_He knows Carlisle. That will help._

"Yes, sir. No that's Emmett. I'm the piano playing one."

He smiled and stepped back to let me in.

"Thank you."

"Kate will be down soon."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Keith. Me and Kate's mom, Karen, are going out as well tonight. We'll be back before twelve."

"Kate and I will be back before ten, sir - I mean Keith."

"Edward… Hey." I turned to find Kate walking down the stairs.

She looked amazing. She had flat shoe things on, I think girls called them pumps, a mini little cotton white skirt and a red and black poka-dotted tank top thingy. It looked like a bra with a tank top waste, when she turned to her father I saw the zip that went up her back. Her hair hung in a half up and half down and she had a white knitted jersey slung over her left arm.

"Dad, I'll be home early I promise. We're seeing a movie and having dinner okay? Mom told me to tell you she's just getting changed."

"Yeah, okay fine. Drive carefully."

I nodded and smiled, and guided Kate out the front door and to my car, opening her door for her, she slid in easily and I could have sworn I saw red panties.

I rushed to my side and got in starting the car and we drove a few houses down in silence. Then I stopped and Kate must have been thinking the same thing because no sooner had I turned to her she was kissing me. I gripped the back of her neck and kissed her back with the same passion she was kissing me with. It was all, soft moans, heavy breathes, wet lips and skilled tongues.

I slowed it down, bringing my tongue back to my own mouth, she did the same, and the rest of the kiss was us turning our heads from side to side and pulling softly on each others lips. When we parted there was a soft pop. Our lips lingered against each other while we breathed into each others parted lips, eyes still closed.

"You look fantastic." I breathed huskily. My lips brushed hers as I spoke.

"Mmmm, thanks. So do you. You're a great kisser by the way."

I chuckled lightly. "So are you. You taste amazing to."

"Maybe we should start driving again."

"Maybe." Was my reply before I kissed her once again before pulling back onto the road and making my way to Port Angeles

BPOV

I made an excuse to move my car out the way of the garage, needing to calm down and think a bit before returning to Emmett in his room.

I sat on Emmet's bed waiting for him to start.

"Bella… baby? I'm sorry I went off on you today. Coach was nagging on me and I took my anger out on you. I swear I'm not cheating on you. I have never been with anyone besides you. Well, there was that party we went to and we all played spin the bottle – but you played to, so you can't really say anything and you kissed Jasper and that was when you guys had just broken up and me and you had just started dating, But I swear I haven't had sex with anyone. I promise you Bella. I just had to go open up the bar for the new girl. She's a bitch. Nothing happened. I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled at him, knowing he was telling the truth. "Yeah, you're forgiven. And I was fifteen when me and Jasper went out, and we were together for like three months… But I'm sorry I overreacted. And that thing with Edward, - that wasn't what it looked like, really. I was really upset and crying and Edward was trying to get me to understand why you were angry. I'm sorry I kept nagging you about him. I just thought he was angry with me."

"I know, he told me. When are you going to realize that Edward is emo and has some serious PMS issues?" I laughed and he swung his arm around my shoulders. I moved to straddle his lap and threaded my fingers together behind his neck, his hands rested lightly on my waste. "Now… If you're feeling guilty about nagging me the whole day… I know something you could do to make it up to me…" He smirked and I slapped his shoulder.

"Emmett you're such a pig!" He laughed and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

"You wanna sleep over again?" He asked after the kiss, serious but still happy and smiling again.

"It's Monday. I'll phone Alice later and ask her to ask Karen to cover for us again. I can check on Renee, and fix the house up a bit to."

"You know you should really tell someon-"

I cut him off before he could bring it up. I didn't wanna get all depressed again. "Emmett please. After we graduate, I'll never have to see her again, and everything will be fine. So don't ruin this moment by bringing up that bitch."

He nodded and kissed me again.

"Mmm." He broke the kiss. "Speaking of Alice though… What the hell was that shit going on with her and Edward? And then Edward and Kate all over each other?"

I played with the short hair at the back of his neck absently when I answered. "Alice is having problems with Jasper. She's trying to make him see that they should be official. And Edwards going out with Kate."

"That dumbass is so stubborn. He's going to get an ass wipping if he keeps doing that shit to her. You know he won't even tell me why he wants their relationship so open." He said while his thumbs massaged my stomach.

"Nah… Alice will get her way."

"Emmett! Edward! We got take out!" I heard Carlisle yell from down stairs. I heard I muffled "Ow." and then Esme saying something like "If I wanted to yell. I could have done that, instead of asking you to go get them!" I then heard Carlisle's whining, pleading, husband whipped voice calling her name… "Esssme, baby."

Me and Emmett laughed at their banter.

They obviously hadn't seen my truck.

"C'mon. Lets eat!" He gripped me under my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waste tightly. Smirking when I felt his bulge, he smirked back at me before carrying me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella. I thought you were sleeping at Renee's house for the rest of the week." Esme said, surprised to see me, but still happy. I nearly teared up when she'd said 'Renee's house'. It showed she knew I thought of the Cullen's house as home.

I slid down Emmett's body and turned to Esme. Emmett walked over to the take out packs and Esme slapped his hands.

"Thought I'd stay tonight as well. Kinda had a rough day and I don't really want to deal with Renee. Is that okay?"

"Sure, of course. We got Chinese." She started unpacking the take out and then looked up.

"Where's Edward?"

Emmett handed her a piece of paper he had been reading and she smiled after reading it herself.

"He's on a date? Oh that's wonderful." She said throwing away the packets.

"Right, Emmett that's yours."

"Yum." He said eagerly licking his lips and moving off towards the lounge with his plate.

"Carlisle." He came forward and I nearly gasped at seeing him. He could be so quiet.

He took his food, kissing Esme, saying thank you and following Emmett to the lounge.

"Bella, you can have Edwards."

"Thanks. Need some help cleaning up in here?"

"Oh, no. You guys go on and eat. I'll be right out."

"Okay. Thanks."

I found Emmett on the left side of the big couch. At least he hadn't started eating yet. I slid onto his waiting lap, bringing my feet up onto the couch and stretching out my legs. He rested his plate on my lap and I held mine under my chin taking a bite of chicken and some veggies.

Carlisle obviously got it that Esme had told us to start eating, 'because he dug in himself.

I love this time of the day. When we'd all still be in the same room, but not at a table to make dinner seem special. It was just as good in the lounge, even better actually.

EPOV

Kate didn't seem to mind my driving. She actually seemed used to it. And we reached Port Angeles in no time.

I had questioned her about the rest of her day. And apparently Mike had been bugging her. I was going to have to deal with him some time. She loved the colours black, blue and red, but it changed from day to day, she liked them all really. She liked all music, except rap, but said she could put up with it. She hated the pretty boy bands that only have love songs about their broken hearts to sing. I had laughed at that, completely agreeing with her so far. I asked her about her parents and she seemed to have a good relationship with them. They were quite chill, but still a bit protective but not forgetting to be supportive. She loved animals and wanted to either be a vet or breeder, or trainer, or all three. It was that or she wanted to be a singer. She could probably do all that.

I knew Kate was the girl for me. She was mature, knew what she wanted and wasn't into the drugs and shit. We had so much in common.

I parked close to the theatre. And we got our tickets. I tried getting into the chick flick, knowing girls liked them, but Kate had hit me playfully and demanded that we see Avatar…

Yup, she's amazing.

The movie was great, and we sat at the back, kissing some times. I kept my arm around her shoulders and her legs rested over my right leg, leaving the part of her legs from her knees down hanging between my legs.

Her skirt would slide down her slightly raised thighs and she'd slap me playfully when I got distracted from the movie from that.

Yeah… I was hard by the time we got out of there.

We went to a little restaurant. She ordered a burger and chips and I ordered the same and two choc shakes.

We got to know each other more. And when we ran out of questions it was around eight thirty.

We walked slowly to my car, I had my arm around her shoulder, and she was now wearing her jersey. Her hand rested in my back left jeans pocket squeezing my ass every now and then. I attacked her lips when we got to the car, pushing her up against her door before letting her in.

When we were half way home she was dozing off in her seat with her head turned to me, smiling softly. I smiled and turn the radio on low picking up the speed when I saw the time.

It was around ten when we got back to her house. Her parents weren't home yet and I shook her softly to wake her up. She moaned and I gave up and headed around to get her out the car. I scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around me. The front porch light was on and I realised we needed a key.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a key?"

"Cleavage." Was all she mumbled. I chuckled and reached into her blouse taking the small key.

Of course… Not like she could put it any where else with what she was wearing.

I turned my body to the side and bent down slightly making sure to not hit her head on anything, unlocking the door and opening it. I reached to the side of the door, and found the light switches. I turned them on and the house lit up. Kate moaned into my neck in protest.

"Where's your room?"

"Uh-ah. Couch..." Understanding, I walked over to the small lounge and sat down with her in my lap. She was asleep again and I sat stroking her legs and playing with her hair.

I placed my head on top of hers and was asleep instantly.

"Edward!"

I woke up with a start and saw Kate dads standing over us. Kate was still asleep.

"Edward. Its eleven thirty. I think you should get home. I'll take Kate up." He whispered to me.

"Sorry, we fell asleep. That's okay. I'll take her up. Which room?" I whispered back at him, standing up, my legs feeling stiff.

He looked like he didn't trust me but then nodded. "Up the stairs, second door on the right. I'm going to bed; just pull the door closed on your way out. Good night Edward."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I watched as he went two more doors down and to the left, shutting the door quietly behind him. I went into the second door on the right and the bedside lamp was on. I laid Kate down gently on her bed. Sliding her shoes off, then her jersey. I went over to her dresser and dug in the draws, finding an old baggy t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse picture on it. I smiled. So cute.

I then went back over to Kate and pulled her up slowly sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just going to change your shirt okay? I won't look, I promise." She nodded back at me eyes still closed and I unzipped the tank top. Sliding it down her shoulders.

Yeah, I looked. Her tits were amazing. Perky and full, at least a C cup.

"Okay. Sorry, I looked."

She laughed and nodded, raising her arms for me to put her Mickey Mouse t-shirt on her.

I pulled her hair out of the collar and she unclipped the clip in her hair. Fluffing it out. She laid back down and I put her clothes next to her bed on the floor.

"There's some sweats in the over draw." I heard her say. I nodded even though she couldn't see me with her eyes closed and got black sweats.

I unzipped her skirt and she lifted her hips for me to slide it down her legs.

Yup, I was right. Red lace…

I put the sweats on and tucked her in bed. Kissing her forehead when I realised she was asleep again.

I grabbed a pen and paper that was on a desk in the corner of her room and wrote a little note.

She was so tired I didn't want to wake her again.

_Had a great night getting to know you._

_Hope for another date._

_I'll see you at school._

_Edward_

_PS: You snore... ;)_

I placed the note on her bedside table and turned the light off. Then made my way down stairs and turning off those lights to. I shut the door and went to my car. Ready to just get in bed and sleep.

Seemed her dad trusted me enough to put her to bed and lock up their house, so I took that as a good sign. It was that or he was to tired and wasn't thinking straight.

Kate was a good thing. The more I got to know her. The more I liked her. She was so easy to be around, so easy to get to know.

I knew it was going to take some time getting over Bella. But I had no chance there. I was always going to love her. But I was going to love Kate to. Bella would marry Emmett, have his kids, have a wonderful life with the man she loved. And I'd be in pain for the rest of mine. I'd love Kate, and be with her for as long as she wanted. I'd try and be happy.

And it wasn't going to be that hard really. I'd just forget, distract and concentrate on other things than Bella. I had gotten good at hiding how I felt about her. And I would continue to do so.

* * *

**AN:**

**This wasn't betaed… I did read threw it really quickly and check for mistakes. Sorry if there still are mistakes, I wanted to post it as soon as possible.**

**For those of you who don't know… Love handles –are at the Lower back, the two dimples there… They're called love handles. Most guys grip then when kissing they're girlfriends.**

**PLEASE READ THE TOP AN TO**


End file.
